Changing Names
by Live.Laugh.Love.Listen.Music
Summary: It is the fist day of the Christmas Holdiadys, The Burrow, 2015. The children have managed to legally change their names. Read to find out what happens next! Rating is because I am parinoid.


**Hello Guys! Merry Christmas 2010! This is a fic that has been in my mind for a while. Any questions just send me a message. Below is the age and year of each kid. I have come back after seeing some mistakes I made, including the fact I called Roxanne Angelina. Enjoy!**

Teddy Lupin 18 Graduated

Victorie Weasley 17 7th

Molly Weasley 15 6th

Roxanne Weasley 15 5th

Dominique Weasley 14 5th

Lucy Weasley 13 4th

Fred Weasley 12 3rd

James Potter 12 2nd

Louis Weasley 12 2nd

Rose Weasley 11 1st

Albus Potter 11 1st

Lily Luna Potter 9 Not in school

Hugo Weasley 9 Not in school.

It was a typical day at the burrow. Snow was falling gracefully in little spirals, greeted by the delighted squeals of the dozen or so children who were playing outside. They were shielded from the cold with the thick, warm woollens they wore, courtesy of their plump, loving grandmother. Some of the children were in the midst of fierce snowball/dodge ball battle. It was being refereed by a tall young man with red and green striped hair, a pig snout for a nose and who was giving a piggy-back to a small red-hair girl. The rest of the kids were sitting on some deckchairs, chatting merrily. It was the first day of the Christmas Holidays, and the Weasley/Potter clan was enjoying themselves.

"So Victorie, you and Teddy, huh?" Molly Weasley grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at the tall girl, who had collapsed in a free deckchair after being knocked out of the snowball/dodge ball game when she had taken a snowball to the face, courtesy of one James Potter. Victorie, her cheeks already pink from the cold and exersion flushed a deep red at the comment.

"I dunno what you're on about" muttered Victorie, bright red.

"Yes you do" smiled Lucy gently "everybody knows that you two are dating. I know for a fact the main subject of gossip amongst our parents is when you would get together, and it has been for some time. Uncle Harry, Uncle George and Dominique started a betting pool." Everybody burst out laughing at the expression on Victorie's face.

"But...how...I...we..." She stammered.

"Vic, how long was it going to stay a secret? You have been flirting for ages! Besides, you snogged him at Kings Cross!" Rose smirked, looking up from her copy of_ 'A History of Magic, by Bathilda Bagshot' _"Everybody saw you"

Vic paled. "Even Dad?"

"Especially Dad" Laughed Louis, who had been knocked out of the games in a similar manner to his sister "He looked like he was going to rip Teddy's nuts off!" Everybody roared with laughter.

"What's that about my nuts" Teddy said, walking up to the group, with James, Fred, Lily and Albus in tow. "Should I be concerned that you are discussing certain areas of my body that I prefer to keep private?"

"Except with Vic!" Molly grinned. Teddy and Vic flushed bright red while the rest of the group howled with laughter.

"Hey, you guys look like a tomato!" Lily squeaked. Everybody laughed harder.

"Hey, where are Roxanne and Dominique?" said Vic, trying to change the subject.

"They are over there, having a one-on-one battle" said Teddy, still slightly pink. Everybody turned to see a blur of snow and red hair.

"OI! ROX! DOM! GET OVER HERE!" yelled Hugo at the top of his voice. All those in proximity of 5 meters flinched and pressed their hands to their ears: Hugo may have looked small and innocent, but he had the lungs of an opera singer.

Which he put to frequent use.

Roxanne and Dominique, startled by the sudden shouting, turned. They were then hit by the snowball that the other had thrown. Caught off guard, they slipped and landed in a large snowdrift. Once again, the Burrow's yard was full of peals of laughter. Scowling, Roxanne and Dominique pulled themselves to their feet and jogged over to the group.

"Hi graceful" Fred grinned at his sister, who immediately put him in a headlock. After a few moments of struggling and tickling, Roxanne let go of Fred. "What" she asked Hugo. All eyes turned to the youngest Weasley. Hugo blushed at the attention.

"I... I think we should tell our parents about...about... what we did" He muttered.

"Speak clearly, Hugo" Rose said.

"I... We should tell them about the name thing" Hugo stuttered.

"No. No way." said Albus "They will kill us if we tell them"

Lucy grimaced "We are going to have to tell them sometime. Sooner rather than later, I think."

"What about now" Louis said "Get it over with"

"No! They haven't had nearly enough butterbeer to let this slide" James yelped.

"I agree with Louis" Rose said, putting down her book.

"I don't" Lily said

"That's only because you are going through a 'James-is-the-best-brother-ever stage and you want to be the same as him!" Rose retorted.

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE SO!"

"HEY! Calm down you two. Let's have a vote" Albus said quietly.

"I have to agree with Luce" Teddy said.

"Same" Vic muttered.

"James" Molly declared.

"James" Dominique said.

"Lucy" Roxanne smiled.

"Me" Lucy said.

"Me" James yelled.

"Luce" Fred grimaced.

"Luce" repeated Louis

"Lucy" Rose stated

"James" Albus muttered.

"Lucy" Hugo said

"James" Lily smiled at her older brother.

"Right, that's 8 on Luce's side and 5 on James' side. Sorry James, but it's time to face the music." Teddy smiled . James scowled, but stood with the other's and followed them to the lounge, where the parents and Grandparents were gathered.

"Hi guys, is anything the matter?" Aunty Ginny asked, her vibrant hair clashing with her red knitted jumper.

"What, you want an excuse to see your offspring. Nice Mum, nice." James stuttered, looking nervous.

"James don't be silly, your mother was only wondering why you have come in so early: we usually have to drag you indoors by your ears." Uncle Harry said from where he was leaning against the back of a sofa, with Uncle Ron and Aunty Hermione.

"Everyone, we have something to tell you" Lucy said, in the commanding tone of her father, but with her mum's easy smile.

"You haven't set the shed on fire again, have you?" Uncle Charlie said, grinning.

"No no, nothing like that!" Rose said, looking sheepish.

"Rose Jennifer Weasley, what have you done" Aunty Hermione's narrow eye glare could reduce the toughest Death Eater to a stuttering mess.

"We''tlikethem." Rose blurted out.

"What was that?" Aunty Hermione's glare increased.

"We have legally changed our names because we don't like them" Rose repeated. There was silence for a moment and then-

"WHAT!"

"HOW COULD YOU! YOU GET THIS FROM YOUR FATHER!"

"WHY!"

"THEY ARE PERFECTLY GOOD NAMES!"

"WHY MUST YOU INSULT OUR NAME CHOOSING ABILITY?"

"WHAT HAVE WE DONE WRONG?"

"POURQUOI AVEZ-VOUS FAIT CELA? JE VOUS CORYAIS PLUS DE SENS!"

It went on for a good five minutes before Uncle Percy let off some bangs with his wand.

"Everybody calm done! Let's get to the bottom of this" he said

"Why did you do this?" Grandpa Arthur asked.

"Because... well..." Molly muttered.

"Because we don't like to be named after war heroes!" Fred suddenly said. "None of you guys can look at me without seeing Uncle Fred! Grandma, you haven't looked me in the eye for so long that I can't remember what you look like! Dad! You can't say my name without thinking of Uncle Fred! I am sick of it! I want to be my own person! I don't want to hang under the shadow of someone who I have never even met!" He was yelling by the end of his speech. The whole family were looking at him like they had never seen him before.

"I feel the same" James, Albus, Lily, Molly and Teddy said

"Besides, it is freaky looking at the war memorial and seeing your own name on it" added Lily

"And I don't like being named after the war itself. Victorie, I ask you! You could have been a little more original or discrete" Vic said.

"And people keep mispronouncing my name. Do you know how _irritating_ that is?" Dominique asked. Louis nodded in agreement.

"And we changed our names because, well, we didn't want to be left out." Rose and Hugo said. Lucy nodded, as did Roxanne.

Teddy then spoke up."It is not that they are bad names, but we want the chance to make a name for ourselves without being overshadowed by those who have gone before us."

There was a moment of shocked silence.

"Oh" muttered Aunty Angelina.

"Well" Uncle Harry said, scratching his head.

"Do you want to know what our new names are?" Lily demanded.

"Well...okay" Audrey said.

"Okay! Well I have changed Lily because I don't like that lilies are only used in funerals. It is very depressing. So now I am Gwen! It means white, fair and blessed. You can call me Gwenie, if you want." _Gwen_ smiled took a step back.

Albus took a step forward. "I changed my name 'cos I didn't like the whole 'one-murdered-the-other-on-his-orders-thing'. So I changed my name to Kevin. It is Irish and means Handsome. But you can call my Kev."

"Now I know that my name is cool and all but I need a name that shows the true me. The inner person that everybody should recognise. So I chose... God. I think it does the job."James, no _God_ grinned and took a step back. There were a few chuckles.

It was Hugo's turn. "I ...well... sorry Dad... I asked Mum what names you were considering when Mum was pregnant with me. I liked one and it...it was... Victor..." There was a few seconds of silence then everybody started howling with laughter at the look on Ron's face. (AN: If you don't get this: one word. Krum!)

Rose stood forward. "I changed my name because I am allergic to Pollen! I can't be named after a flower that brings me out in a rash! I don't like irony. So my new name is Abigail. It means Father's Joy and is quite nice. You can call me Abby, if you want."

Next up was Fred. "Now my thinking is quite like James'. I am an awesome person and brilliant at magic. My name is reflects that. I am Merlin!"

"The name that I have chosen for myself is Cassandra. It means entangler of men. Go figure." Roxanne, sorry_ Cassandra_, smirked. George blanched.

Lucy stepped into the figurative spotlight. "I chose a new that's meaning is what I am constantly described as: cheerful. The name I have chosen is Hillarie. I prefer it spelt H-I-L-L-A-R-I-E, but you can spell it H-I-L-A-R-Y or H-I-L-A-R-Y. Okay!" She smiled and gestured for Molly to step forward.

"The name I chose is Xathe. It is cool and unusual. It means yellow. Perfect for me, as I'm a Hufflepuff."

Louis was the next to come forward. "I considered loads of names but only one that really stuck in my head was Flynn. It means red haired and I think that is a perfect name for a Weasley, don't you think?" He said, twirling a strand of his long, vibrant red hair around his finger.

"My new name is Belle. It means Beauty, in French" Dominique, no Belle, smiled at her mother.

"I have chosen Ella for my name. It means bright light, which is a better way to describe the end of the war, don't you think?" Victorie, sorry, Ella, smiled.

Last but not least, Teddy came forward. "I was kinda dragged into this by Lily..."

"She is half your size, Ted!" Uncle Bill's voice came from the other side of the room.

"And has a temper that matches McGonagall's!" Teddy protested. This was met with gales of laughter from all those who had met said Professor.

"Anyway, I chose Bobby. Not because of any meaning but just because it is a nice name." Teddy gave a half shrug and moved to stand next to Vic.

There was silence for a moment. Then-

"Go outside kids. We need to talk." It was Aunty Fleur, whose accent had faded after so long of living in England. The Weasley/Potter Clan shuffled nervously out the door into the garden. Once they were firmly out of earshot, the adults began to confer.

"I can't believe they did this" muttered Bill

"I can. They are related to us, remember. They Weasley's never seem to go by the book!" Arthur laughed.

"Is this permanent? Harry said, rubbing his eyes, "because what are we going to tell the school? 'Oh, Hello Minerva, just a head's up, God is coming to Hogwarts!'"

Ron burst out laughing. "I can just imagine her face!"

"You've got to admit, they are rather original!" George said, grinning. Everybody laughed again.

"To answer you're earlier question, Harry, we should be able to change their names back" Hermione said "But just in case, I will put in a word. I am in the Head of the Department, after all. I can pull some strings"

"Right. Well dear, I hate to ask but..." Molly looked at Hermione.

"I'll go over to the office now. I should be back within the hour." Hermione jumped up and headed towards the fire place. In a roar of green flame, she was gone.

"I am so glad that I don't have kids" Charlie muttered "What a day!"

"And it is only the first day of the holidays! We have two more weeks of this!" groaned Angelina.

"But it wouldn't be normal without them." Percy smiled.

**Sorry for any mistakes, I have tried to correct them.**

**Merry Christmas Everyone! Read and Review! **

**I love doing Next Generation Harry Potter one-shots, so if you have any ideas, I might right something. Message me!**


End file.
